plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2016
03:52 wintermagnet ping 03:56 wintermagnet ping 03:58 wmag ping 03:58 WMag ping 03:59 WMAG ping 03:59 wintermagnet ping 03:59 WINTERMAGNET ping 03:59 WINTERmagnet ping 03:59 WINTERMAGnet ping 04:06 rp? 05:10 Welcome. 05:10 Any progress on your nation thingy? 05:15 Not quite yet. I still find it just very difficult. 05:15 There's not much of a layout for me to work on either. 05:17 just passing by to access wikia. 05:17 seems it hasn't got any better, deactivating account. 05:18 ?? 05:18 Deactivating account? 05:19 nice. 05:19 bye. 05:19 you all suck, go die. 05:19 Oh no what happened 05:19 I'm never informed of anything 05:20 Hypno, do you know what happened? 05:20 Probably pissed off with WMag and the likes. 05:26 What layout is there? 05:34 For the nation, that is? 05:40 Sorry, was AFK 05:40 What do you mean by layout? 05:40 Sorta a set of things to fill out. 05:40 Goverment 05:41 Main city/base 05:41 Like how a character would have appearance, personality, abilities and so forth. 05:41 Population 05:41 Size 05:41 Technology, maybe? 05:41 Relations with others 05:41 Stuff like that 05:41 Well, would you have any recommendations for areas of that, say, relations? 05:44 Maybe a robot oriented population? 06:19 hypno1337 ping 06:19 tmk ping 06:19 u guys on? 06:27 ? 06:43 wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 06:54 LOL 06:54 timeing 06:54 wmag 06:54 Hi 06:54 lol 06:54 I was watching a match 06:54 the timeing 06:54 And there's another match coming ;/ 06:54 :/ * 06:54 i paused gmod and logged on 06:54 and you just joined 06:54 Hehe 06:55 I'll however stay in chat 06:55 random RP? 06:55 can you fix the blaze emote BTW? 06:55 ? 06:55 back 06:56 ?????????? 06:56 Hello, WMag . 06:57 rp? 06:57 Hi 06:57 So the first match ended 2 - 0 06:57 Let's hope the second is good too 06:57 Can you explain what you meant about punishing non-PVZs? 06:58 When did I say I will? 06:58 idk 06:58 I'm not sure, I remember you saying something along the lines. 06:58 I'm not quite sure if punish was the exact word, but it didn't sound positive. 06:59 i think what hypno means is 06:59 possibly you said something about lowering the use/power of non pvz's or giveing them a limit 06:59 Did he? 06:59 thats not my idea btw 07:01 44 mins 07:01 So I can stay here 07:01 Alrighty. 07:01 random rp? 07:02 ? 07:03 ???? 07:05 ok 07:06 kk 07:06 lets do dis 07:06 lol 07:07 blaze: *is playing with his ipad 07:07 (tileturnip) : Is that the only thing you do all day? 07:08 blaze: dont blame me tile turnip 07:09 blaze: im not the one that goess underground and sits there for several days 07:09 um 07:09 Tile Turnip is a DJ 07:09 you guys here? 07:09 what 07:09 oh 07:10 well 07:11 dont blame me 07:11 i dont useally see you useing these characters 07:11 not to mention this is my first time useing them 07:11 ill get used to it 07:13 wintermagnet ? 07:13 ok 07:13 k 07:13 reset 07:13 *tile turnip has headphones on* 07:14 (WM) : *Sitting in a van* 07:14 (WM) : *Reading a jokes book* How did I escape Iraq? 07:14 (WM) : I ran.... AHHAHAHA 07:15 i dont get it 07:15 OH 07:15 now i do 07:15 Iran 07:15 i thought t was i-rack 07:15 is how you pronounce it 07:15 Hey W-C 07:15 (tileturnp): *walks up* uh whats so funny? 07:15 How did I escape Iraq? 07:16 (tileturnip) * 07:16 I can just tell that it was intentional that none of my characters are in the back kappa 07:16 Hey W-C, how did I escape Iraq? 07:16 i don't really care how you escaped tbh 07:16 iran 07:17 um get it? 07:17 Did you mean: Iron 07:17 Iran sounds like I ran 07:17 continue rp? 07:18 (tileturnip) : what are you doing winter melon? 07:18 http://prntscr.com/a44mmq wow 07:18 just to be secure 07:18 LOL 07:18 you can't say it's your creation in the categories once 07:18 you have to say it twice 07:19 JUST FOR SECURITY MEASURES OKAY 07:19 WinterMagnet , WMag , 07:19 Characters o WMag , Owned by WMag , created by Wmag , 07:19 Never use unless Wmag , Die if not wmag , 07:19 ? 07:19 wait 07:19 this is reverse logic 07:20 Escape Root and Boot-leg Shadow-shroom 07:20 check the categories of both 07:21 yah 07:21 it says stubs 07:21 it has more data ??? 07:22 btw 07:22 doess anyone find it unfair how 07:22 puffy has most normall pvz plants? 07:22 NON-pvz's are hardish to get 07:22 but once you get enoth money you can get alot 07:22 where 07:22 normall pvz's 07:23 I won't need to make them frequently anyway. 07:23 ppl buy them as they come out 07:23 true 07:23 but i have like 900 characters 07:23 ... 07:24 ... 07:24 ? 07:24 but srsly 07:24 puffy makes a rule about 07:24 you cant claim characters until they are released 07:24 and then deletes the pages for them 07:24 well the rules not stupid 07:24 but when they come out 07:24 she claims them 07:26 thats right 07:26 it IS correct 07:27 / 07:27 ? 07:27 Personally it's not such an issue for me because I'm more one to make a thing based on a franchise if at all rather than take something directly from it. 07:29 yah 07:29 WMAG 07:29 u here? 2016 02 16